Himitsu
by Takagouzawa Hikari-san
Summary: Something that should be kept hidden...
1. Chapter 1

Cardcaptor Sakura: Himitsu

* * *

Li Syaoran was partially a playboy and pretty popular.

Kinomoto Sakura was a good girl.

The only thing Syaoran really liked about Sakura was that…

She

was

just

so

easy

to

tease!

"Saaaaaaakuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaan!" Syaoran's voice chimed through the hallways of their high school.

"What?!"

"I missed yooou!" Syaoran stretched out, jumping and latching onto Sakura.

Sakura made a face of disgust and punched Syaoran in the face.

"Let go of me, you sick pervert."

"You wound me, Sakura-chan. Right here." Syaoran patted his heart and looked at Sakura with a puppy pout.

"Get over it. I really don't even know why I bother talking with you…" Sakura looked away, a mad look on her face.

"So anyway let's walk home together!"

"No!"

"Whyyyyy? My apartment is like a couple steps away from your house! It doesn't hurt to be nice to your neighbor!"

"You're not even my neighbor, you idiot!"

"Well we practically are neighbors!" Syaoran nearly sang, giving Sakura a migraine.

"SHUT UP LI!" Sakura yelled, whacking Syaoran on the back of the head with her hand. Hard.

"Owww…"

"Hmph, that's what you deserve, you jerk."

"Hey Sakura-chan? Do you know what they say about girls that hit guys?"

"…"

"Well, they just mostly say that the guy the girl hits is the one she likes."

Sakura began to laugh and she answered, "You really believe that, Li? That's hilarious!"

"Awww, poor Sakura-chan, don't deny it to yourself because _you know it's true_!" Syaoran said, hugging Sakura to "comfort her."

Sakura shoved Syaoran off and began to walk off.

The two high schoolers walked the rest of the way in silence, not stopping until Sakura reached her house.

"Bye byee, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura ignored Syaoran as she reached into her pockets and looked for her keys.

Syaoran began to walk away, until he stopped and began to jog back towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaan, do you want to see something interesting?" Syaoran asked to Sakura's back.

Sakura sighed and turned around, just about to start her sentence, when Syaoran grabbed her upper arms and pressed his lips to hers, nibbling her bottom lip.

Sakura went into shock and her eyes widened, her mouth opening. Bad move.

Syaoran let himself into her mouth, tasting and enjoying her strawberry taste, before pulling away and letting her arms go.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura." Syaoran whispered huskily into Sakura's ear, making her shiver, and pulled away, walking to his apartment complex.

Sakura stood in shock for a moment before she lifted her fingers to her bruised and red lips and whispered to herself, "That was my first kiss…he kissed me."

Her face turned red, and her hand fell into her pocket, where her keys were now sitting in. She jumped and looked at her pocket, her keys partially shining from the afternoon sun, and she swore to herself her keys weren't there before…

oOo with Syaoran oOo

Syaoran grinned when Sakura jumped and he said to himself quietly, "Mission accomplished."

He reached his apartment and closed the door, falling to the floor with his back against the front door.

"So, let's see how Cinderella reacts tomorrow morning after the fake Prince Charming kissed her."

-end Himitsu-

* * *

Takagouzawa Hikari-san: Yesterday, the picture of Syaoran kissing Sakura somewhat like that popped into my mind during school, and the idea was just developing itself into this oneshot. Please review!


	2. continuation

It was the next morning, and Sakura was steaming mad and tired. She had stayed up the entire night trying to analyze what the kiss meant.

Was it a joke?

Was it…out of lust?

Dare she say it…was it because he liked her?

She didn't even want to THINK about the possibilities of the last one.

So she just settled with being absolutely positively frustrated, and went to sit at her seat, next to the window where she could gaze outside…

As soon as she sat down, that annoying familiar voice said, "Ohayooou, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to stare at…well, Li Syaoran, who was just _so lucky_ to be sitting behind her. In fact, he _always had been sitting behind her since he transferred to Japan 3 years ago._

"…What do you want?"

"I have to want something just to talk to you, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, and if you don't have anything to talk to me about, don't bother me!" Sakura hissed with irritation laced into her voice, and she immediately turned around, getting ready for class.

Syaoran looked a little puzzled, but he ignored it and got his book out just in time.

Throughout the day, Sakura began to ponder about the kiss. I mean really. She thought about it about every second she could, and she got so pent-up with the frustration that by the time it was her last class, physical education, where they got to play volleyball, she hit the ball so hard it hit many people on the head and she gave them slight concussions.

When the bell rang, Sakura stayed behind to pick up the volleyball and take the net to the equipment room, Syaoran also stayed behind to pick up all the basketballs the guys were using.

"Oiii, Sakura-chan!"

"What do you want?"

"Are you angry today?"

"…Yes."

"Why?"

"It's none of your god damned business, Li. Stay out of it."

"It is my business, because I care about yoou." Syaoran sang.

"Shut up."

"Not until you tell me what's making you angry!"

"FINE!! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S MAKING ME ANGRY?! YOU!! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FREAKING KISS FROM YESTERDAY…!!" Sakura's yell echoed throughout the gym.

Syaoran stared at Sakura, who was partially hyperventilating, until he started to laugh.

"W-What?! Stop laughing!"

"B-but it's so funny, you were so frustrated over a little kiss like that? Hahaha!"

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS, YOU JERK! YOU BASTARD! How could you steal something so special like that from an innocent girl like me??"

"You, innocent? Hah!"

"And, you know what, you pompous bastard, that was the worst kiss I've ever had!"

Syaoran immediately dropped all the basketballs onto the floor and in a quick movement, he had seized Sakura and pressed her against the wall.

"Kyaa!"

"Really now, Sakura…let me just show you a proper kiss, then." Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear, taking both her arms and holding them to the wall with his hands.

And with that, he kissed her.

Sakura's eyes once again widened, but she reminded herself not to open her mouth, or else the same thing that happened yesterday would happen again.

That was until he licked her lips, running his tongue in between her top and bottom lip.

She really just couldn't resist, and she moaned, opening her mouth and letting Syaoran taste her again.

His tongue explored her mouth thoroughly, and then he coaxed Sakura's tongue to play with his, beginning their tongue tango.

Syaoran let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck in an attempt to get closer to him, to taste him…

Syaoran moved his arms to her legs and lifted them to his waist, where Sakura instantly wrapped them around his waist, and Syaoran pushed himself closer to her curvy body, where he fit. His slightly sharp fingernails ran along the bottom of her thighs, and Sakura pulled away to moan, and she looked up at the roof of the gym, closing her eyes and letting her neck be defenseless.

Syaoran began to kiss the side of her neck, making Sakura moan yet again and filling Syaoran with pride at being able to have the power to make her make such sounds, and he nibbled at her earlobe.

Sakura opened her eyes halfway and thought, _'Oh, how come I didn't know Syaoran could make me feel this way…'_

Syaoran then looked straight into Sakura's emerald eyes and kissed her again, another steamy kiss that took their breaths away…

After a moment, Syaoran pulled away and looked at Sakura before saying in her ear, huskily and slightly panting, "Congratulations, you just got your first proper kiss."

He left to pick up the basketballs he had dropped, leaving Sakura leaning on the wall of the gym, panting and her knees shaking.

"Do you want to know why I kissed you yesterday, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, his usual playful voice gone, replaced with a serious one.

Sakura just stared at him, too breathless to answer.

"It's because you're my Cinderella, and I wanted to see what Cinderella would do if someone locked up Prince Charming and went to the ball pretending he was." Syaoran answered.

"…Huh?" Sakura merely answered, the red in her cheeks dimming.

"In short, I love you, Sakura." Syaoran answered, going off to put the balls away.

"I've always loved you since we met 3 years ago. But it's fine if you love someone else, I at least stole some kisses from you."

Sakura looked stunned as Syaoran picked up the volleyball and the netting and she swallowed and answered, "…Really?"

"Yeah."

"…Syaoran?"

"What?"

"I…actually…I love you too…it was sort of a love-at-first-sight thing…" Sakura said shyly, looking at the floor.

Syaoran's mouth widened for a moment as the information sunk into his mind, and he ran towards Sakura, lifting her up into the air.

"I love you, Sakura! I really do!" Syaoran said in happiness, swirling Sakura around with a smile on his face before he pulled her down and kissed her yet again.


End file.
